


Villain or Hero

by Raven-Star (rea40)



Series: False Villian [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America is a Villian, Everyone loves Steve, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Memory Loss, hero to villian to hero, loki is only in here for like a second, same with the OC, sort of, tony/steve relationship is a smaller part of the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rea40/pseuds/Raven-Star
Summary: When SHEILD enemy The Captain is in an accident the Avengers end up with a man with no memory. It leads to something interesting.Or: Captain America is a villain...sort of, memory loss happens, love happens, memories are gained, there's a bit of angst, then joy-ish stuff.





	1. The Captain Vs. The Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi There! Welcome to my new story!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Avenger and I am making no money off of this.
> 
> Note: There is some Steve/Tony in here but it never goes any farther than kissing on screen. It also doesnent happen until chapter 3 or 4. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

"Hello Captain." A few dozen citizens stood by, watching with bated breath as a man I a dark blue full body uniform and cowl, holding a round shield faced off against a robotic man in gold and red.  
"Iron man, have you come to take me in?" there was a smirk on the smooth face, a glitter of mischief in the bright blue eyes. The man of iron ignored the spike in body temperature and heart rate at the sight.  
"Hundred and third time is the charm right?" came a voice to the right.  
"Hawkeye too. Is the whole team together for little old me?" The smirk grew to a grin.  
"You know S.H.E.I.D cannot allow you to continue you little tirade Captain." The redhead did not smile like Hawkeye but held a blank look on her face, uninterested but determined. The archer used humor to protect himself while the widow chose indifference.  
"Little tirade, I think that's a bit of an understatement. I mean, I am one of the top villains in shield database right?"  
"Correct Captain, however your villainous ways must be stopped." Blond and steadfast, kind of like lightning.  
"Villainous ways!" Accompanied by a mock offended gasp. "Now I think you're just trying to be mean Thor. It's just a bit of thievery and…."  
"And the release of other villains from prison, the destruction of government property and Intel, causing mass panic for citizens, attempting to shut down the government. Shall I continue, we might be here all night if I do?" Iron Man interrupted.  
"Nope." The P was popped. "I got it. So what's it going to be today, an attack from all sides, a surprise net, ohh or maybe you'll try to steal my shield again?" The last was said with a flash of teeth at Hawkeye, who grimaced at the reminder. He still had the bruise from that attempt.  
"Not quite." Iron Man raised a hand, ready to fire a repulse beam and begin the fight when there was a scream and the building behind them began to fall.  
"Get the citizens!" Iron Man yelled already rushing to stop the building from crushing anyone. The other 3 rushed to follow the command while The Captain dropped into a fighting stance.  
"Well, well, well. Since when do the Avengers and the great Captain socialize?"  
"Since never Loki." The captain snarled.  
"Hero's and villains don't socialize and have tea party's Loki." Iron Man spat from where he held the tower.  
"What is your purpose here brother!" Thor called. Hawkeye and Black Widow had succeeded in getting most of the citizens to safety.  
"To destroy the avengers of course!"  
Iron Man was thrown to the side with a wave of Loki's hand, leaving the building to continue its crash course for the ground. Thor and Mjolnir flew into the air, chasing after Loki as he began to float away, his laughter echoing.  
The other two avengers rushed to get the rest of the citizens away from the falling building but a little girl ran towards the falling mass to rescue her doll.  
Neither hero was close enough to do anything, and while they began to turn, to do something they watched a large body grab the small girl, her hand wrapped around the dolls waist, and with strength, precision and an uncharacteristic gentleness settle the girl on the ground, dipped shield and slid it across the concrete where she slid to a stop in front of Black Widow who grabbed girl and metal, then watched helpless as the building fell on the Captain.  
________________________________________----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A crane, a bulldozer, a couple of repulsor beams and the digging strength of 5 pairs of hands later revealed a man who by all means should not be alive.  
Blond hair matter with blood, unconscious but breathing shallowly they found the Captain under the rubble. They were pushed away as emergency personnel came though, checking his vitals before setting his neck and lifting him onto a gurney.  
“Avengers!” The clear voice of Nick Fury rang out over their head-sets. “Met me for a debriefing, now!” They glanced at each other before nodding.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Once we know how the Captain fares, we will decided what to do with him?”  
“What do you mean?!” Tony asked sharply, eyes looking up from his phone for the first time.  
“Well if he wakes up he will be detained.”  
“If…” Natasha began.  
“If. From what we understand The Captain suffered from head trauma, as well as broken bones, fractures and abrasions. Since we don’t know the full effect of the serum he may heal, he may not. It is currently unknown.”  
Bruce pushed back his chair and walked out without another word. The others followed him out.  
Nick Fury watched before releasing a sigh.


	2. Past and Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So here is chapter 2! Please let me now what you think!
> 
> P.S. I have made some changes which to avoid spoilers I won't state until the end. Also some of the statements in this chapter are drawn from the first Captain America movie in the MCU . I do not own them or the avengers in any way and I am making no money off of this.

 

* * *

_"Whatever happens tomorrow you must promise me one thing. That you will stay who you are. Not a perfect soldier, but a good man."_

_I'm sorry, I can't be a good man anymore. I've done so many things that are wrong but Bucky needs me. Everything I've done is for Bucky._

* * *

"Head Trauma, multiple lacerations and a broken collar bone." The avengers watched helpless as the nurses got The Captain settled. Bruce was reading the chart, a grim look on his face.

The man was supposed to be a villain but he got hurt doing something heroic. And worse, it had been on the avengers watch.

They were guilty, worried, confused and curious.

* * *

_"I thought you were dead."_

_"I thought you were smaller." Couldn't leave you, I just couldn't, not when you needed me. And I can't leave you now._

* * *

"He looks so young like this." Bruce murmured.

"He's only in his 20's. He's actually younger than all of us."

* * *

_"You ready to follow Captain America into the jaws of death?_

" _Hell, no! The little guy from Brooklyn who was too dumb not to run away from a fight. I'm following him." You've saved me a hundred times. I don't think I'll ever be able to even the score but I have to try._

_The train is rumbling. I turn my head. You're falling, falling, falling. BUCKY!_

_Couldn't have survived, too far of a fall. Couldn't. Bucky, Bucky, Bucky, Bucky._

* * *

"So what do you think Doc?" Clint asked from his seat on the window sill. Everyone looked to Bruce where he was standing with a chart in one hand and a critical eye on the bed.

"You guys do realize that I am not an actual medical doctor, right?" He asked with a sigh.

"But you're so good at the caregiver stick Brucie Bear." Tony said as he gave Bruce a grin and a dance of the eyebrows. His response was another sigh.

"From what I can tell the serum is healing him, at this rate he should be completely healed within the next few days."

"So the captain will wake then!" Thor boomed with joy.

"So it seems." Bruce said with a smile as he settled down on a chair.

* * *

" _You can't do this Schmidt. I won't let you"_

_"But you see Captain. I already have."_

_"What?"_

_"This plane is set to bomb America. And I don't think even the great Captain America could stop a missile." The red face was contorted in a sneer._

_"No!"_

_"Yes. This is the end Captain. For you at least. I shall become the greatest man in history and you, you shall die and the man you once called "best friend" will serve as our assassin."_

_"What! What do you mean? Bucky is dead!"_

_"Oh no Captain. Simply…rewired."_

* * *

"The serum is much more powerful that we thought." Nat finally spot from her position in the corner.

"So much is unknown about the serum, and just as much is unknown of The Captain."

* * *

" _I gotta put it in the water."_

" _No! Steve!"_

_Cold, so cold. Ice filling my lungs, freezing my eyes. So…tired._

* * *

"Steve Rodgers AKA The Captain. World War II solider, recipient of the 'Super Solider' Serum. He was the only successful super solider and became the icon known as Captain America. He was frozen in the water when the plane that the Red Skull and he was on crashed. He survived within the ice for the next seventy years before he was found and revived. "

* * *

_I'm awake? How? What?_

_"Hello Captain. I'm glad to see you're awake."_

_This isn't right, it's not right. Where am I?_

_Oh. I see. It's not where, it's when. How this of could happened? At least I still have my shield. But Peggy, Howard, the commandos, Bucky._

* * *

"After being revived he escaped S.H.E.I.L.D and began to tear apart secret organizations, stealing Intel and money. His intentions are unknown." Natasha spoke clearly and without inflection, explaining what they all already knew from the briefs.

* * *

_A folder that is technically stolen. But the terms Winter Solider, Captain America and Barnes catch his attention when it falls to the ground, the young agent keeps running, completely ignoring Steve and the left behind folder._

_A quick scan revels something that makes his blood heat up for the first time since he woke up._

_Bucky!_


	3. Living With The Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Captain has woken up and the avengers have custody.

The first thing that registers in his brain is a strange beeping sound. Once he forces his eyes open his sight is filled with brown eyes and dark hair, a smiling face. A twinge of something unexplainable shoots down his spine.

"Hello Steve!"

"Nurse! He's awake!" the man standing above him was pushed out of the way and the nurses began asking questions and checking the vitals of the man who lay in the hospital bed. The man looked confused at the doctors and nurses surrounding him and the group of people who hovered near by.

"Mr. Rogers do you know where you are?"

"Uhh….no." The avengers glanced at each other. The man looked so confused, his blue eyes wide and fearful.

"You are at the hospitable Mr. Rogers, you were in an accident."

"An accident? What?"

"Yep a building fell on you, just about turned you into a pancake." Tony spoke up.

"A building! What? How am I alive?" Steve yelped sitting up in the bed and sending the machines attached to him screaming. The nurses were quick to get them to stop while the doctor checked his eyes with a light.

"The serum, we see it is a lot stronger than we thought." Clint spoke up.

"The serum, what serum?"

"The super solider serum." Bruce said, taking a step towards the bed.

"The what? I don't know what you're talking about!" The doctor looked worried, glancing between Steve and the avengers..

"Mr. Rogers can you tell me what the last thing you remember is?"

"Uh...I…I don't….I don't know" Steve stuttered out, looking distressed. It was odd but all of the avengers felt the need to do something, anything to make the man feel better. Perhaps it was because he is so young compared to them. Or perhaps because they still feel so guilty.

The doctor sighed. He turned to look at the avengers and motioned for them to follow him. The nurses distracted Steve as they quietly left.

"Memory loss. It is not unusual with head trauma, and his was quite serious."

"Can he get it back?" Clint asked.

"He could, he could not. He may remember bits and pieces as time goes on, or remember it all at once. Or he could never gain it back."

"Well crap." Tony's sentiment was shared by all.

* * *

"We will put the Captain in a containment area, where he will get the treatment he needs while being observed."

"You mean treated like an animal." Tony said with a sneer.

"No! As a criminal." Nick responded.

"But he is not a criminal. Not anymore." Bruce shot back.

"He has no memory of what he has done. Can you really punish him for a crime that he has no recollection of doing?" Natasha added.

"He will not be able to atone for his crimes, or gain healing trapped in your containment." Thor added.

"Well then what do you suggest?" Nick knew he should not have asked.

* * *

"Welcome to Avengers tower!" Tony crowed, looking proud as they led the blond man into the tower where he would be staying.

"Wow! This is your tower Mr. Stark." Steve's eyes were bright with awe. "Why, I'll be! It's amazing."

"uh well. Of Couse it is, I built it." Tony said, ignoring the side eye Nat gave him at the blush bursting on his cheeks. "And I told you, it's Tony."

"Right, Tony. It's real neat."

"You're going to make Tony all flustered Steve." Clint said with a giggle.

"What?"

"Ignore Clint, he's an idiot." Steve looked back and forth between them looking adorably confused. When the two began to throw insults back and forth Natasha placed a hand on his arm and began to lead him into the tower.

"All of them are idiots Steve. Except for maybe Bruce."

* * *

"This is my room!" Steve gasped. The walls were a gorges dark blue color, gigantic windows covered one wall and a gigantic bed sat in the middle.

"Um…yeah, it's just a bit of…" Tony began

"It's amazing Tony! Thank you so much!"

"Yeah, no problem." Tony was blushing again.

"The bathroom is through that door and if you follow me I'll take you to the kitchen."

"A kitchen!" Steve looked up excited. Tony led the way and then watched, mesmerized as Steve began to wander the kitchen, a look of joy and excitement on his face.

He didn't understand. This Steve was adorable, kind and sweet, everything was joyful and exciting. The Captain on the other hand was full of dark humor and bad intentions.

"Tony…can… can I cook something?" Steve looked so bashful.

"Of course. If you need anything just let J.A.R.V.I.S know."

"Jarvis?"

"My AI."

"Hello Mr. Rogers."

"uh…Hello."

"Just let him know if you need ingredients, or one of us."

"Ok, Thank you Tony." Tony smiled as he wandered off to his lab.

The result was a group of full, happy avengers and a grinning, bashful Steve (the praises sent him into a stuttering and blushing mess).

* * *

Day 2 living with the avengers

"Blueberry Pancakes! Steve you are awesome!" Clint exclaimed as he grabbed one off the plate on the counter, rolling it up and biting into it.

"Indeed Captain, I find your cooking to be quite hearty." Thor added from where he sat, a large plate of pancakes, slathered in butter and syrup.

"Thank you." Steve said, his cheeks a light pink.

"Natasha would you prefer butter, syrup or both?" Steve asked, placing a plate in front of the red head.

"Just butter Steve, thank you." Steve smiled at Bruce as he handed her the butter plate.

They all watched as Tony shuffled in. He did not acknowledge them as he made a cup of coffee, even when Steve attempted to hand him a plate of pancakes.

"Steve don't bother, Tony won't eat right now." Bruce warned.

"But…" The sound grabbed Tony's attention and he looked at Steve's face. His eyes shifted down to the plate, and then back up. He grabbed the plate and sat down next to Natasha.

The rest of the avengers smirked while Steve beamed as Tony dug into the cakes.

* * *

Day 5 of living with the avengers

"This is mine?" Steve asked.

"Yep. You've had it for just about forever, why don't you give it a spin." Natasha said handing him the dark blue shield. "I'll set the bots on easy so you can get the hang of it.

Steve had wiped out the easy bots in a matter of seconds. Clint crowed with excitement while Natasha gave a small pleased smile before raising the difficulty.

Steve didn't tell the avengers but he spent that night having dreams of fighting strange men with his shield. There was a mean man with a red face, and a stout doctor who made Steve nervous while an angry man on a pedestal made cruel and evil commandments.

But there was also a group of men, who laughed and fought and smiled and cried with him. He did not know who these people were. The avengers had explained that he had been in a coma for a long time so perhaps these people had already moved on. But if these were memories, they must have loved him…right.

* * *

Day 8 Of Living With The Avengers

Steve had fallen into the habit of making breakfast, lunch and dinner for the avengers unless they decided to eat out or order in.

That morning Natasha and Clint left in the early morning only to return looking tired and slightly worse for wear. Their eyes looked dark and they moved slowly, as if their muscles were unsure. Steve did not know what to do to help them. He did not want to pry so he checked them for wounds with gentle hands before leading them to the couch. He settled them with the fluffiest and softest blankets before scurrying off with a quick "stay there".

He made their favorite foods and they watched movies until they fell asleep, all three of them curled up together on couch.

* * *

Day 10 of living with the avengers

Steve saw the looks they gave him. Usually when the news popped up about a man called The Captain. Sometimes when the man with an eye patch called, looking angry and demanding. They looked confused and sometimes wary, though as the days passed it became less and less. It made Steve hope he never remembered who he once was. He was worried that once he got his memories back they would not want him anymore.

* * *

Day 12 of living with the avengers.

Steve was surfing the web (that's what Tony called it and Steve still did not fully understand it) when he came across an article about World War 2. By the end of it Steve wanted to cry. For the loss of life, for the darkness of war, for the loss of who he once was and for who he had become. For the fact that he had broken so many promises, and that Bucky was still alone. And for the realization that the man he loved would never love him back. He wanted to cry because he had become The Captain but The Captain was trained to never cry.

* * *

Day 13 of living with the avengers

Steve had almost left, he still needed to find Bucky after all. He knew that the longer he stayed with the Avengers the worse things would end.

But the moment any determination filled him Clint came running, smiling and laughing. Tony had made a sentient toaster that Steve had to see right away. And when Steve followed him to the kitchen he found that the thought of leaving these five people made his heart hurt in a way that it hadn't since the loss of Bucky.

* * *

Day 14 of living with the avengers

Thor had gapped in apparent horror, then laughed heartily when Steve lifted Mjorin to hand it to Thor. Steve did not understand at first. Once he did he wanted to cry. He is pretty sure the hammer is mistaken, Steve Rogers is not worthy of anything.

(He needed to leave, to find Bucky. But every time he tried one of them pulled him back)

* * *

Day 15 of living with the avengers

AIM agents broke into the tower. They attacked Steve, sending him flying into a wall. Bruce who had been attempting to get out so that he did not hulk out, hulked out. Within seconds all AIM agents were unconscious and the Hulk was cradling Steve in one hand, ready to attack any threat.

Steve smile and placed a kiss to the Hulks cheek, thanking him. Bruce woke up to a blond gripping his hand and the rest of the avengers smirking. Later he explained to Tony that he thought of Steve as a younger brother. Tony claimed he didn't care what Bruce or anyone felt towards Steve. Bruce just smirked.

* * *

Day 16 of living with the avengers

Steve could not sleep so he wandered down to Tony's lab.

"Tony, can I come in?"

"Huh? What?...uh yeah come on in Cap." He stuttered, covered in grease and looking exhausted.

"Thanks, I couldn't sleep."

"Oh. Well yeah, you're welcome here any time, just ask before you touch anything, things can be…" He trailed off when he turned to find Steve kneeling in font of Dum-E. The man was smiling and gently patting the robots head.

Dum-E made that funny whirring sound he made when pleased. Steve giggled before looking up with a brilliant smile.

That was the moment Tony realized attraction had turned into something with a lot less letters. (ie. Four of them)

* * *

Day 17 of living with the avengers

Steve read the files. SHEILD thought he had brain damage from being frozen, or had banged his head. Some speculated that he had always been working for Hydra, a spy. There were a hundred hypothesis for why Captain America seemed to of turned to a life of crime.

No one brought up the possibility of him knowing about the winter solider.

* * *

Day 18 of living with the avengers.

Tony almost kissed Steve. Tony knew it, Natasha knew it, Thor knew it, and basically everyone in the tower except Steve knew it. If only Steve was not so god damn cute!

(The winter solider had been spotted in Nigeria. Steve almost ran out the door but the sighting was 3 days old. Bucky was long gone. Steve would wait for the next sighting)

* * *

Day 19 of living with the avengers

Steve almost kissed Tony. Steve knew it, Clint knew it, Bruce knew it, everyone but Tony knew it. What kind of idiot falls for a hero when their villain.

* * *

Day 21 of living with the avengers

Steve almost came clean today. He wanted to tell them that he knew who he was, what he had done. Not because it was the right thing to do (though that gnawed at him every day) but because then they might let him fight and he would not be left to sit terrified as they battled some great evil. Steve was worried about them. They were his family.

* * *

Day 22 of living with the avengers

The day everything went wrong.


	4. Time To Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve feels forced to reveal the truth.

“There is an intruder on the roof sir.” Jarvis noticed Tony while alarms blared.

“Get the rest up there but make sure Steve stays in his room!” Tony demanded while he began to suit up.

“Yes sir.”

 

* * *

 

“Mara! What are you doing on Midgard?” Thor called at the woman who wore a bright green dress and had pink and purple swirls of magic surrounding her.

“You know this lady Thor?” Tony asked.

“Yes, Mara is an enchantress of Asgard.”  
“And now the ruler of Midgard!” The enchantress proclaimed.

“The what! Lady I think you missed the memo, we don’t do mystic rulers, we have a president now.” Clint commented, an arrow notched and ready to fly.

“If you will not accept my rule peacefully then I shall use force.” The last word was spoken with power and suddenly the avengers found themselves trapped in transparent pink walls. But what caused their hearts to stop was the image of Steve running in, shield in hand. Panic filled all of them at the sight.

Steve, innocent Steve who they had all began to love after knowing him for such a small amount of time. It was scary to all of them, they did not trust easy but there was something about Steve that made them want to protect them. He was like a younger brother who they all felt responsible for. Except for Tony, his feelings were less innocent.

They knew Steve had kept his fighting ability’s but none of them believed that he would be able to fight the woman who stood in a green dress, power blazing around her.

“Let them go!” Steve yelled, his face serious and determined in a way the avengers had not seen since the accident.

“Now why would I do that?” The woman asked, sending a blast of flame at the man. Steve leaped out of the way, graceful and smooth.

“Leave him alone! Please!” Bruce yelled, followed by similar calls from the rest. The thought of their super soldier being hurt sent ice down their spines.

“You shall die Captain and the avengers will be my slaves.”

“Not if I have anything to say about it.” They watched Steve attack the enchantress, knocking her out with one smooth shot of his shield. The cages collapsed leaving the avengers to run out to see to Steve, worry clear on all of their faces.

“Wow Steve that was amazing!” Clint crowed. The joy in his voice only lasted for a second once they saw Steve’s face. He looked terrified.

“Steve what wrong?” Tony asked, reaching out and placing a hand on Steve’s cheek. The blond leaned into it for a moment before backing up, looking like he was going to cry.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I love all of you like family. I’m sorry I lied to you, I’m sorry I let myself get comfortable. I have to find Bucky! I’m so sorry!”

“Steve…!” Tony gasped. But they were only spared one last tear-stained look before he was gone.

“Steve!” The call echoed in five different voice as the man ran back the way he came.

They began to chase after him only to jump back when the door slammed in Tony’s face.

“Jarvis!!” Tony yelped while Thor attempted to force the door open.

“I am sorry sir, but it the Captain has broken the release mechanism, I am unable to open the door.”

“Can you stop him?” Bruce asked.

“I have already attempted to. However he resorted to jumping out the window. He is physically adequate and sustained no injuries but I am unable to follow his path.”

“Steve…” Tony’s whisper echoed the pain of all of the avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am not super proud of this chapter but I just sorta reached a writers block moment.


	5. Time To Return

                “Nick you better explain what’s going on NOW!” Tony was snarling and pacing back and forth like an animal. SHEILD had shown up, stopping the avengers from chasing after Steve.

                “Steve Rogers was Captain America, the first and only successful super solider.” Nick replied looking weary.

                “Yeah we know.” Clint’s fingers were twitching.

                “When we woke him up from his 70 year nap he was confused but was willing to work with us. At least until he discover that Sargent James “Bucky” Barnes was still alive.”

                “Bucky Barnes?” Natasha was twirling a knife in between her fingers, eyes sharp and deadly.

                “Yes. Sargent Barnes had survived the fall, captured and brainwashed into becoming the Winter Soldier.”

                “So are you telling us that everything the Captain did, everything you said was the act of a villain, was because he wanted to find his friend? Who has been brainwashed into an assassin.”

                “Yes, but he would not find his friend, he would find the Winter Solider.”

                “Well let’s go find Steve and we will deal with the Winter Solider later!” Clint spoke, leaping off his perch on the water cooler.

                “Steve Rogers and James Barnes are criminals.”  
                “Steve Rogers is family. And Bucky Barnes will be as well.” Natasha replied, a deadly look in her eye.

                “And if you try to stop us you will have the entire force of the avengers against you.” Tony added.

                “We have a captain to find.” Thor lifted Mjolnir, a determined look in his eye.

                “And no one comes between the avengers and their Steve.” Bruce added, a green tint in his iris.

                They walked out without another world. Nick Fury would deny it to his last breath but he gawked at the door for a few seconds before smirking and letting out of small chuckle.

                “Who knew an amnesiac super solider is all those five needed to bring them together completely.”

 

* * *

 

 

                Steve was hiding, he would admit it to himself. He was hiding from the fact that he has found a family for the first time in over 70 decades. And from the emotions that a brilliant, crazy man had invoked in him. He was hiding from everything.

                “Steve!” He covered his ears, blocking out Tony’s voice.

                “Steve sweetheart _.” No, no more. The dreams were bad enough he did not need to be tortured in his waking hours too._

                “Steve we’ve been looking everywhere for you.” Bruce.

                “You’re really good at hiding you know that, you’d make a great spy.” _Clint, they are all here this time. Here to torment him, to treat him kindly before ripping out his heart._

                “Don’t even think about it Clint, Thor do not break into your victory dance!” Natasha

                “But Natasha!” Thor.

                “Stop it! Stop torturing me!” Steve yelled, he wanted the apparitions to go away.

                “Steve, what do you mean?”

                “They would never come for me other than to throw me in jail so stop this!” Steve threw himself up and was shocked to feel hands on his arm. He was surrounded by the avengers, Tony’s hand on his arm and an unsure smile on his face.        

                “T..Tony!”  
                “Yeah Steve?”

                “You are really here.”

                “yep” All of the avenges smiled. They made the tiny apartment seem even smaller.

                “You…”  
                “we came because we love you. Because I love you.” Tony said before placing a kiss to Steve’s lips.

                Steve immediately returned it. Clint groaned, Thor and Bruce laughed and Natasha smiled. Then they went home. Well after some very through conversation and some lewd jokes from Tony of course.


	6. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to finish up with the last chapter instead of studying for finals...so yeah.

Day 30 of living with the avengers

"You guys do know I'm not going to run away right?"

"Of course not Steve we are just…taking precautions." Bruce grimaced.

"By barricading the doors to the elevator and stairs with furniture?"

"That was all Clint."

"What, if he does try to leave we will at least have a few seconds to try and stop him."

"You won't need a few seconds because I am not going to try to leave."

"Yeah. Why would he want to leave now that he has me and all this?" a lewd gesture of Tony's _all_ followed.

"Ewww Tony!" Clint threw a burrito at Tony. Tony was saved by just a second when he was pulled into a kiss.

"Steve! Not fair, you ruined my perfect shot!"

"Tony! Stop corrupting him!"

"Sorry Nat, no can do! But I'll corrupt him in our room instead of in the living room." Steve was pulled from the room, his face bright red as he sheepishly waved.

"Congratulations Captain! Man of Iron!"

"Thor stop encouraging them!"

* * *

Day 40 of living with the avengers

"Hey Buck."

"Steve?"

"Yeah. I've been looking for you for a long time."

"Steve?"

"Is he broken?"

"Tony!"

"Stark?"

"Hey he said something new!"

"Clint!"

"Steve?"

"Crap he went back."

"will you two stop it."

"Clint! Tony! Outside!"

"But Natasha!"

"Out!"

"Bruce could you take a look at him?"

"Of course Steve." He was already shuffling forward with a first aid kit.

"Bruce is going to take a look at you okay Bucky." Steve had a smile on his face that made Bruce want to hug him. He look so relieved and scared at the same time.

The scientist tensed when the winter solider suddenly leapt up walking to Steve quickly. "Steve." The two men embraced and both seemed to sag is relief. Bruce sighed, shaking his head. Things were looking up.

* * *

Day 45 of living with the avengers.

"Why are you with these people?" Bucky was laying on his bed, dark hair, clean for the first time in ages splayed out around his head.

"Because their family, our family." Pencil scraped against paper. Blue eyes catching every detail.

"Family?"

"Yep! And you can't get rid of us!"

"Tony! What did I say about using your codes to come in unannounced?" Steve was quickly silenced with a peck to the lips.

* * *

Day 55 of living with the avengers

"Steve Rodgers don't you even…!"

"Sorry Buck!"

"Tony you put him down right now! Steve it is not safe to go flying around hanging off your boyfriends flying metal contraption!"

"Flying metal contraption! This is a highly sophisticated suit of armor built by the greatest genius of his time. Which is me! Do NOT insult the Iron Man armor!"

"I don't care what it is. You put him down now."

"I don't wanna!" The faceplate lifted so Tony could stick his tongue out. Steve was smiling, arms securely wrapped around the man as they drifted farther away from the balcony.

"STARK!"

* * *

Day 70 of living with the avengers

"Will you marry me?" Oil stained hands holding a beautiful ring.

"Yes!" Blue eyes welling with happy tears.

"Yes I win, hand over the winnings!"

"Clint!"

* * *

Day 75 of living with the avengers

"I love you." Brown eyes were bright as lips brushed his own.

"And I love you." Blue eyes shone.

"Get a room."

"We are in a room!"

"You guys know what I meant!"

"Ohhh. Does Clint feel left out? I can give you a kiss too!"

"No! Tony! Get away from me!"

"Stop running Clint. I just want to kiss you!"

"Nooooooooooooooo!"

The rest of the avengers laughed when Bucky tripped Clint allowing Tony to pepper kisses on Clint's face while the archer screamed in agony.

* * *

Day 100 of living with the avengers

"do you T…"

"I Do."

"Tony, let the man finish"

"Why, we all know what my answer is anyways?

* * *

Day 200 of being an avenger

"Iron Man keep the perimeter! Hawkeye keep your eyes out for any stragglers!" streaming through their headsets the clear voice made them smile despite the situation.

"Yeah yeah." Iron man responded.

"You got it boss!"

"Black Widow you keep them in on the right side and Thor you're on the left. Barnes and I will get the middle."

"You got it солнце1 "

"I've got your back!"

"Of course, when this battle had ended we shall feast and celebrate!"

"Alright Hulk!... Smash!"

45 minutes later cheering citizens stood around the seven heroes.

They all smiled when a statement rang out from the crowd.

"Thank you Captain America!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 солнце = sun
> 
> So I decided to finish up with the last chapter instead of studying for finals...so yeah.


End file.
